Hero of Time
by DeadeyeDave
Summary: A really unoriginal parody of "American Pie." Read if you must...


A long, long, time ago,   
In a kingdom far away,   
Hyrule was under an attack, 

And the battle was huge, and that he was in,   
The stakes were high,   
He had to win,   
And free the land from evil's grasp. 

He had to be strong,   
Of that, he was sure.   
Strength was righteous,   
Heart was pure.   
He fought for the three who left in the sky.   
Ganondorf, you'll die! 

He left the forest,   
Got on the scene.   
He went to meet,   
The future Queen. 

She told him that she had a dream,   
That's where…it all…began… 

Oh   
My, my, this here Hero of Time.   
None are braver, he's our savior.   
He's our hope to survive,   
He left the forest, without a good-bye,   
Sayin', "My destiny is clear, and I must fight," 

His first step was to save the jewels,   
Emerald, Ruby, Sapphire, using tools,   
That would help him go and win the day! 

Ah, did you see him save the Deku Tree?   
Defeated Gohma, the Arachnid Queen.   
Got the gem, and was on his waaaay!!! 

Well I know he beat King Dodongono!   
Got the Goron's Ruby and I know,   
That he was on his way.   
And he's sure to save the day, whoo! 

He was a pre-pubescent fighting ace,   
And he's saved Princess Ruto of the Zora race.   
Why the hell did you kiss my face?!   
Yeah right, I'm engaged to you. 

We started singing,   
My, my, this here Hero of Time.   
None are braver, he's our savior,   
He's our hope to survive,   
He left the forest, without a good-bye,   
Sayin', "My destiny is clear, and I must fight," 

Then he stuck those stones in, and the doors opened wide,   
He stepped in and saw the Master Sword inside,   
But Ganondorf had broken in, 

His hideous laugh announced his intentions,   
He'd steal the Triforce and release his minions,   
And evil spread across the land, 

Someone put earrings on his ears,   
While he took a nap for seven years, but then   
The Hero of Time was awake once more, 

Yes, Hyrule was a changed place,   
He called his horse, and off he raced,   
And hope was reborn as before… 

They sang together,   
My, my, this here Hero of Time,   
None are braver, he's our savior,   
He's our hope to survive,   
He left the forest, without a goodbye,   
Sayin', "My destiny is clear, and I must fight," 

He revisited the forest and found it changed,   
They knew of a boy who left and never stayed,   
But you know that boy was him, 

He battled the evil that had gripped his home,   
But before he left the woods to roam, Saria   
Gave a medallion, and chances looked less slim, 

He visited his Goron friends,   
But they were in danger, so he had to send   
That Volvagia a wake-up call, 

The Zoras were encased in ice,   
But he thawed them out, and things were nice,   
He fought himself, and a big ameba, what gall! 

Well   
My, my, this here Hero of Time,   
None are braver, he's our savior,   
He's our hope to survive,   
He left the forest, without a goodbye,   
Sayin', "My destiny is clear, and I must fight," 

In Kariko, a shadow of death,   
Gripped the land and choked its breath,   
But the Hero left it clean and pure, 

Through the trials of the Gerudo,   
He could go to places none could go,   
But the hope of Hyrule still wasn't sure, 

Through the burning desert sand,   
Master Sword and shield in hand,   
He conquered the Spirit Temple, yes it's true, 

Now that all the Sages were awake,   
The final test he would undertake   
To topple the evil king Geruuuuuuuuuuuu-do, 

Oh yeah   
My, my, this here Hero of Time,   
None are braver, he's our savior,   
He's our hope to survive,   
He left the forest, without a goodbye,   
Sayin', "My destiny is clear, and I must fight," 

As he walked the stairs up to Gannon's realm,   
The fate of Hyrule was at his helm,   
He had to save the Princess and the world, 

He battled Ganondorf and Ganny lost,   
But it came at such a terrible cost,   
His castle collapsed, but out the doors he hurled, 

But Gannon rose out of the ash,   
Back from death to take one last slash   
At the Hero, but he couldn't stay in line, 

He was banished to a world of the dead,   
And in the clouds, the Princess said   
"I will send you back to your own time…" 

"…where you belong…"__

_My, my, this here Hero of Time,_   
_None are greater, he's our savior,_   
_He is why we survived,_   
_He left the forest, without a goodbye,_   
_Sayin', "My destiny is clear and I must fight…"___

_"My destiny is clear and I must fight…"_   
__   



End file.
